Only If You Knew
by inuysha97
Summary: My first Fanfiction. It's about Touya and N's complicated relationship. Contains minor violence, some foul language, and so far, minimal isshushipping, I'll be sure to say if that changes. Hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, Pokemon doesn't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

N's POV

It feels like I've been waiting forever. But it wasn't, I've just sent the Shadow Triad to bring him here, to the amusement park in Nimbasa City. Who knows what's taking them so long. I was getting pretty impatient, but they came.

"Lord N," The leader said, "We've brought him, as requested." They disappeared and revealed a young boy, maybe fifteen, with chocolate colored hair and dark brown eyes.

"We meet again, Touya." I tried to sound strong, but I was really nervous. Who wouldn't feel nervous before they were about to tell someone they barely know their biggest secret? "Hi, N!" Touya beamed at me, I never knew a smile could blind you, but his always did.

"I wanted to talk to you, let's ride the Ferris wheel" I held my hand out to him. When he took it, I shivered, just a little.

I led him over to the entrance. Let's hope things go as planned. I thought. After we sat down, the wheel started moving. I HAD a little speech prepared to tell him I was king of Team Plasma, but it slipped my mind, and I was at a loss for words.

"Umm, you said you had to tell me something?" Touya asked.

"Y-Yea! Of course I do!" I was scrambling to find the right words. Then I found them, hopefully it didn't take as long as it felt.

"You… met Team Plasma, right?" I asked him.

"Yea, they uh… seem..." Touya broke off, probably at a loss for words as well. "What about them, N?" He turned to me. "Well... I'm their king; I'm the leader of Team Plasma!" I quickly said, that didn't go as planned. When I looked at him, He was smiling again, if smiles could shine, his would be the brightest.

"That's cool, you definitely look king-like" He said. I almost fell over. That wasn't the response I was prepared for.

"Uh... ok…" I looked out at the view behind us; we were close to the top. I had something else to tell him, I thought it would be a good time. I sat closer to him

"Touya, there's something else." I looked at him.

"I...Um… I lo-" I broke off when I accidentally looked down and saw her, My rival, one of the only people I hated most, Touko. I immediately shoved myself in the other corner. I couldn't confess to Touya with HER there, she'd kill me! I avoided eye contact with Touya the rest of the way down.

When we reached the bottom, I almost didn't want to come out. If Touko saw me with Touya up there, she'd kill me, even though I didn't do anything. Touya grabbed my hand and led me out. Not that I wanted him to. My thoughts were shattered when someone yelled and delivered a kick in the head. I fell and Touko sat on me and was yelling, "What'd you do to my brother you pervert?!" Don't worry, this is normal. "I swear I didn't do anything! Stop it!" I was trying to dodge her punches, but most of them hit. She wasn't very strong, so the punches annoyed me more than hurt.

"Oh wait! Big Sis!" Touya was frantically trying to get Touko to stop, but she never heard him.  
Soon Touko finally stopped punching me; she got up and said,

"That's for riding the Ferris wheel with my brother." I got up too.

"I didn't do anything to him, unless you didn't want me to-"She tried kicking me, but I dodged it.

"Jerk!" She yelled, and then she took Touya's hand, and stomped off. As I watched them walk, sorry, Touko was stomping, I sighed and wondered, _Will anything in my life go as planned?_ Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Touko's POV

I couldn't believe that jerk! How dare he try kissing Touya in the Ferris wheel like that! Oh, I know what he's up to. He's trying to seduce Touya and make him join Team Plasma. BUT I WON'T HAVE IT! Just thinking about N makes my blood boil, not sure why though, but I go with my gut. Now my gut was telling me- GROWWL! Oh dear, It's hungry... I turned to ask Touya if he wanted something to eat, but he was gone! Damn it… Did I lose him? I slapped my forehead in frustration,  
"Oh no, I must've let his hand go!" I started panicking, but I tried slowing down. "Alright, where did I lose him at?" I began retracing my steps back to the wheel.  
"Ahh! Please give my Pokémon back!" I heard a woman yell. I turned and sighed. Aww geez, it's Team Plasma. I muttered to myself. I ran over to the two losers and high kicked the shorter one's head. "Ouch! What the hell?!" They turned and looked at me.  
"Oi! You can't just kick people like that! What was that for anyway?" One was rubbing his head and scowled at me.  
"Uh, umm Logan, please don't be mad! I don't like it when you're mad!" The other one pleaded. He was holding a Patrat. "Hey! Why you yelling at me for huh? You're the ones doing wrong here! You can't steal Pokémon like that!" I started lecturing them when the Logan dude cut me off, "We're not stealing it! We are freeing it from that irresponsible wench over there!" That got to me. "Alright you morons! I'm going to count to three, and you better give that lady her Pokémon back!" I yelled at them.

"Hey Nikki, she's joking, right?"  
"One!" I held up one finger.  
"Oh no! She's serious." Nikki replied.  
"Two!" I put up another finger.  
"Aww shit! Give it back to her Nikki!" Logan yelled, clearly frightened. That's how I like it.  
"Three!" I put up my third finger as Nikki ran to the woman and handed Patrat back to her.  
"Oh thank goodness!" She cried as she hugged it. Logan turned to me,  
''You'll pay!" Then he and Nikki ran off. Huh, Nikki… weird name for a guy… I thought. The woman walked over to me,  
"Thank you so much for helping me and Patrat!" She thanked me again.  
"It was nothing, I was glad to help!" I told her "See ya!" I waved and ran off. Growl… said my stomach. "Got to find Touya first!" I told it. The Ferris wheel came into view- Oh wait, you can see it anywhere in the amusement park, sorry! I looked around, and I saw Touya crouching next to a little girl. As I walked over I heard them. "It's ok! We'll find your mother, I promise!" Touya was comforting her.  
"Hey Touya, what's up?" I ASKED. He turned to me, "This girl got lost, and she can't find her mom."  
"I see. I'll go look, you stay here!" I told them as I ran off. As much as I hated leaving Touya alone, I should do the greater good and find the girl's mom. After roaming the park aimlessly, I spotted a woman on sitting on a bench, looking pretty worried. Seems like a mother who lost her kid. I thought, and I went over to her. "Hey, are you looking for someone?" I asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. My daughter and I got separated and I can't find her."  
"I think I know where she is, follow me." I beckoned her and headed back to the spot I left Touya and the girl. After almost getting lost, we made it back to where Touya and the girl where. They looked over at us. "Mommy!" the girl cried as she ran over to her mother. "Scarlet! I was so worried!" The woman told her. They hugged, and then turned to me. "Thank you so very much!" the woman said. "Th-Thank you!" the girl-sorry! - Scarlet, said. They walked away, and I sighed. I don't remember the last time I did so many good deeds in one day! But then I remembered the time my friends and I did charity and gave food to the needy, back in Striation City. Of course the triplet gym leaders helped us. I can cook, but not as much as we did. GROWWL… My thoughts were disrupted by the annoying sound of a stomach. I turned toward Touya and was surprised; the growl didn't come from me, but him.  
"I'm hungry, big sis!" he had a big cheesy grin on his face. I sighed, "So I heard. Come on." I grabbed his hand, determined not to let it go this time, and we walked over to a decent looking food stand. While Touya ordered random stuff, I thought to myself, I swear! I won't let N seduce my brother and make him join Team Plasma! I smirked. I can't wait till He tries again so I can pound another beating into him. I never hurt him badly, because Touya was always present. I can't get to violent when he's around. Touya's mind is too innocent and simple minded.

"Here Big Sis!" Touya held out some nachos to me. I took them and smiled. "Thank you Touya!" We ate while we left the park, due to Touya's dismay; he was blabbering about Cheren telling him eating while standing wasn't healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

N's POV

Soon after the Ferris wheel incident, I quickly traveled through Driftveil City. One thing I learned there is how much I hate cold weather. Almost immediately after I entered, the two morons of Team Plasma, Nikki and Logan, ran past me. I took a step forward, then almost got ran over by some big dude. "Wha!" I yelped as he crashed into me and we both fell. "Augh… Please get off me!" I gasped for air. "Ah geez, so sorry." He sighed, and then he took his time getting up. He held out his hand to help me up.  
After we both brushed ourselves off, he introduced himself. "Hey, the name's Clay. Sorry for runnin' into ya. I'm the gym leader in this here area." He had a weird western accent. "Oh, uh… No problem!" I told him. "My name is N"  
"Eh? That's a sure strange name… Say, did ya happen to see two men runnin' round?" he asked. "Umm…" I thought for a second. I couldn't tell on Team Plasma. "Ah, take that as a no." He sighed. "There is a whole group of those Plasma goons round here. Care to help me find 'em?"  
"I uh… sure! No problem!" Maybe I could find them before Clay and send them back to the castle. "Great. You look down in the Cold Storage while I look round the town." With that, he walked off. I sighed. Time to chase those idiots out of here. I thought, and then I turned to go to the Cold Storage.  
As soon as I entered the Cold Storage, I was freezing. I walked through the warehouse with my teeth chattering, not very loud though thankfully. I was walking past a door when I heard people shushing each other. I slid the door open and frowned. A big group of Team Plasma morons and a sage were all huddled together. They all turned to me; I raised an eye brow, showing them how silly they looked. "Ah! Lord N!" A couple of them said through their teeth. "What are you doing in here?" I asked them without much tone. But before they could answer, Clay and some police came in. "Oh crap." I thought. I WANTED to get these guys out of here without Clay noticing. "Nice job kid!" Clay told me. "Alright you Plasma goons, come with us!" The police went and led them all out. I avoided eye contact with everyone. Clay turned to me. "Nice job finding em' kid. I hope you will come challenge the gym." He turned and headed after the cops. Great. I thought. I totally blew it. I sighed and left Cold Storage.

Touko's POV

As soon as we entered Driftveil City, Touya and I ran toward the city gym. I couldn't wait to get my fifth badge! It was very interesting when we got to the gym. There was a group of Team Plasma guys, and those morons I met in Nimbasa, surrounded by a couple of cops. But the weirdest guy who was there was this older man with green hair and a yellow and purple… snuggie? Whatever it was, the guy made me angry. I wondered why, and then he and another older guy with a cowboy costume on began talking. "Clay, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Ghetsis; I am one of the seven sages of Team Plasma. I've come for my associates who are with you."  
"No need to explain yerself now. These men were stealing folk's Pokémon! I won't let that slide!" Clay looked angry. Was he the gym leader? Ghetsis raised his eyebrows "What? I think you misunderstand. Team Plasma only saves Pokémon from wicked people."  
"Well, if that were the case, well done." Clay said sarcastically. "I may have some strange accent, but I'm an honest man. You sound normal, but you must be lyin'."  
"Oh? Is that so…" Ghetsis sighed. "Everyone says we are bad, but I assure you, we only mean the best for all Pokémon. Why don't you understand?" Clay looked pretty angry. "Oh, I understand PLENTY! But it looks as if you are stealin' Pokémon! Now hear me now, you will be stopped, sooner or later. Now take yer' 'associates' back, I don't want anythin' to do with em' now!" He yelled to Ghetsis. "Thank you plenty, Clay." Ghetsis said calmly, then beckoned to the captive Plasma guys, and they all left. But when Ghetsis passed me and Touya, I swear he whispered, "So your one…"  
Clay walked up to us. "Damn Team Plasma, those jerks git on my nerves." He snarled. "Um, excuse me, who was that guy?" I asked him. "Eh? Not sure. He's creepy though." He smiled at us. "I hope yer here to challenge the gym?"  
"Yea!" Touya smiled back at him. I bet he was as excited to get his badge as I was. "Great, come on over any time!" Clay told us, and then walked into the gym. We followed him in.

N's POV

I was still pretty chilled from the Cold Storage when I got to Route 6. I wanted to get to Mistralton City as soon as possible, but I kept exchanging greetings with all of the Pokémon. There were A LOT of deerling. I reached Mistralton Cave about a half hour later. I WANTED to take a break, but when I sat down, the Shadow Triad appeared in front of me. "Oh great, what do you want" I sighed at them. "Lord N, Ghetsis wants to see you in Mistralton cave." The middle one said. I honestly didn't know their names, they all looked the same. I sighed again "Fine. I'll go see him" I stood up. "Do you know what he wants?" I asked them. "The one with blue eyes answered, "I'm sure it's something about, and I quote 'relationship issues' ". Great. I thought. I waked into the cave with the trio walking, annoyingly close, behind me. After we entered the cave, Ghetsis walked over to me. "Greetings, my Lord N." He bowed a little. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He stood up. "Yes. I have a concern. It's about that boy… Touya, was it?" I stiffed, "W-Why? I mean, what about him?" I tried talking calmly. "Let me put it like this." He said. "He's a bad influence on you. I don't want you seeing him any longer." I stared at him. "Umm… That may be a problem." I avoided eye contact with him. "I mean, we're both traveling, so I see him pretty often." I waited. "I see." Ghetsis answered. "I do have a request to you then."  
"What's that?" I asked him. "Don't interrupt." He glared at me. I shrank back. "I want you to break him. Make it so he doesn't want to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touko's POV

We stared at our new badges as we exited the Driftveil gym. Touya and I challenged Clay and we both won! I looked over at Touya's badge. "Ack! Touya, why's your badge shinier than mine?!' I asked. "Huh? What? They look both really shiny…" Touya said. "OH never mind. I'll just use this cloth here to shine mine…" I used a pink silky cloth to polish the badge.  
Alright, so that was kind of childish of me. But I couldn't help it! At least I'm not dense like Touya. Anyway, after we hit the Poke center, we headed of toward Mistralton cave. It's actually called Charge- stone cave, but N calls it Mistralton Cave… Don't ask. Please don't. As we walked down route 6, Touya stopped to say hello to all of the Pokémon, and there were a LOT of deerling. It took at least a half hour. My favorite Pokémon were the Foongus, they look like poke balls. I don't think they liked me though, most likely because I started comparing them with a real Poke ball. "Alright! Let's get going to Mistralton City!" I cheered as we neared the cave. Touya suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. "Oww, what's up?" I asked while I rubbed my head. "Look" He pointed to the entrance. I looked, and gasped. "What the hell?!" I fumed. "Who put this Joltik's nest here?"

"Sorry folks!" a voice came from behind us. We both spun around. The old man from the house down the road was standing there. "I meant to clean it up earlier, but my memory hasn't been very reliable lately" He laughed. "Let me take care of this." He said, he walked toward the nest and cleared it. "Those Joltik make nests here pretty often. I clear them at least once a week." He told us. "Okay then, take care!" He waved to us and walked off. "Thank you!" Touya and I said at once. "Let's go." I told Touya. Then we entered the cave.  
"Wow…" Touya marveled at the inside of Mistralton Cave. It was really dark, but there were different crystal like gems were sparkling everywhere, making the cave lighter. "It's gorgeous!" I said, gaping at some big crystals floating around. Touya ran off deeper into the cave. "Hey! Where are you going?!" I yelled to him. I was about to go after him when I heard a voice. "Touya, Touko!" A bubbly voice came from behind us. We turned. "Professor Juniper! Bianca! What a surprise!" I smiled at them. "What are you doing here Professor?" I asked.  
"I came to gather research on a Pokémon called Klink, but I can't find any." Juniper sighed. "Are you talking about this Pokémon, Prof.?" Touya came back with a gear in his hands. Juniper gasped. "Touya! Where did you-"

"There are a couple of them deeper in." Touya told her. Juniper gaped at him. "How? I couldn't find any!" She cursed to herself. "You can research this one, if you'd like" Touya held out the Klink to her. Juniper took it. "Thank you, Touya! I'll hang onto it for you." She sighed with relief. "Well, I would like to take a look around here." She said. "I'll come with you!" Bianca told her. "Thank you, Bianca. I could use an assistant." Juniper smiled. Then they started walking around. I turned to Touya. "Let's go." I told him. We took off again.  
I noticed as we were walking that some Klink were following us. Geez, Touya's a real rare Pokémon magnet. I thought. I kept looking at the Klink.

One accidentally tripped and fell near a giant crystal, then it suddenly drew to the crystal and they attached. I gasped, and Touya turned around. "Oh yeah, I think the crystals are magnetized, so metal attaches to them" Touya said. I walked over to the Klink and pulled it free.  
Suddenly I heard a POOF sound. I spun and saw three men dressed in black. Oh lord. I thought. The Shadow Triad. The one in the middle introduced himself. "Greetings, Touya and… Touko. We are-"  
"The Shadow-freaking-Triad." I interrupted. "Yea, we know who you are, so don't introduce yourself every goddamn time you want to come visit us!" It bugged me that they just poof themselves here whenever they feel like it. It was like our family Purrloin, Lax. They were on a schedule of their own. The leader coughed. "Well yes… But-"

"Just stop bugging us will ya?" I asked them. "The way you poof around is annoying, so stop it!"

"Umm… Fine. But we only came on Lord N's orders to escort Touya to him" The leader said. He beckoned to Touya. "Follow us." Then the other poofed behind Touya and pushed him forward. "Hey, you can't leave me behind!" I told them. The leader stared at me. "Just watch us." He said sternly. Then they ran off at full speed, practically dragging Touya behind them. "HEY!" I shouted at them, swore a little, and then ran after them. But after a few steps I realized I was still holding the Klink. I set it down. "Kli…" It said sadly. Its eyes followed me as I ran off.

Touya's POV

The Triad and I had a great time running… I think. After we began running, I tried making conversation. "So…" I looked around, trying to find something to talk about. "Do you guys like Klink?" I asked. The one on my left eyed me, but turned his head when he saw me looking at him. "Klink?" He asked quietly. "You know. The gear Pokémon." I explained. He thought. "No… haven't seen any before." The leader shushed him and we slowed down. I thought how weird it was that they never seen a Klink before. They stopped and dropped to a bow. "My Lord," The leader said. "We've brought him, as asked." They stood back up and vanished, or so Touko calls it, poofed away.  
N turned to face me. "We meet again." He said. "If you didn't already know, that was the Shadow Triad. They put the Joltik's nest at the entrance, not that I know why." He sighed. "Mistralton Cave… It's the ideal place for Pokémon to live. If only people didn't exist." He looked at me intently. "You have been chosen. Does that surprise you?" I nodded. "I don't understand." He nodded back. "I've told Ghetsis about you and your friends. He then used the Shadow Triad to get information off of you. There's Cheren, practically blood-thirsty for power. There is Bianca, the girl who can't become strong no matter what. Then there's Touko." He shivered a little. "A high tempered, self-obsessed, arrogant-"  
"You're such a jerk" I heard Touko charging at us. She then delivered a high-kick to N's jaw. "Augh! What the- What was that for?!" He yelled at her. "I'm not self-obsessed!" She fumed back at him. "I- uh… uh…" I panicked. I hated it when they'd start fighting. "Geez Touko…" N muttered. He looked at her angrily. "At least let me finish my speech!"

"…Fine." Touko backed off and started muttering curses. N sighed, and then turned back to me. "Let me continue. After all of your self-obsessed friends," He snickered when he said it. Then Touko fumed a little more. "There's you. Apparently not aware of the potentials of strength or the tragedy of failure. Just neutral and supportive of each side, which I don't understand." He tilted his head and looked at me. "Touya, what's your purpose in life?" He asked. "Huh? Purpose?" I thought for a moment. "You know… A dream. What's your dream?" He asked. My dream? I started shaking. Touko looked surprised. I turned to her, but she looked away from me. "All of the different values of Pokémon make the world colorful, but the selfish intentions make everything go gray." N said angrily. "That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon from humans and black and white will be clear! Then Pokémon can become perfect beings. That is my dream! I want Pokémon to finally be free from humans. I won't stop until humans are willing to accept that!" His expression became grave. "So, what's your dream?" My head started spinning, and then I heard a voice. "Stop! Please daddy! Don't hurt it!" It was a child's voice, desperate and scared. What was going on? My head started pounding as I heard a gunshot go off in my head. "Touya! Please forget this!" The voice of an older man. I screamed. I held my head and fell to my knees. "Daddy… I want people to stop hurting Pokémon!" The child in my head said. "I want everyone… to live together peacefully…" The voice died.  
"No!" I screamed. "Stop! Please…" My eyes started watering. "What… What happened?!" I shouted. "Touya!" a little girl's voice cried in my head. "Daddy! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Another gunshot went off in my head. I screamed, and then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Touko's POV

I could've killed N. One of my life regrets is not doing so. Instead I slammed my fist into his stomach and sent him flying into a stone hard wall. "You bastard!" I shouted as I went over to Touya, who was now unconscious. N was gasping for breath. "W-What did…? I do?" He asked between breaths. I was about to lecture him when I heard footsteps coming toward us. "Touko! What's going on?!" I turned and saw Bianca and Professor Juniper stop behind us. "I- Touya needs help. I'm taking him to a Poke center." I tried sounding calm, but it wasn't enough to fool Juniper. "What happened? Tell me please!" Juniper pleaded. I ignored her and picked Touya up. I started walking. "Touko! Wait up!" Bianca called. She and Juniper started following me. I turned to look at N, who was apparently forgotten. He looked back at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his back at me.

Nurse Joy took Touya to an empty room to rest in when we brought him. I flopped down on a sofa and sighed. I was about to try and fall asleep when Juniper came and sat next to me. Bianca also came and sat down. "Ok Touko" Juniper said sternly, "What happened in Charge stone Cave?" I hesitated for a moment, and sighed. Then I began explaining N and Touya's conversation, and how Touya started freaking out and shouting for something to shut up. "Well, he didn't actually say, 'Shut up stupid voice!'" I clarified, but Juniper and Bianca looked confused. "Why did that happen though?" Bianca asked, "I mean, why he freaked out like that?" I thought for a moment. "I think… I know why. Touya and I were six at the time." I then started recalling one of my childhood memories.

BANG! I woke up with a start. Noises didn't normally wake me up, so I was confused. I looked around, and saw Touya was sleeping with me. He came in here again. Great. I thought. Touya always came in to sleep with me. I lay back down to go back to sleep when I heard another ! "Nngh." Touya murmured in his sleep. I flipped over to face him and instantly fell back to sleep. It didn't seem long until I woke up again. When I opened my eyes, Touya wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. The door was open. I climbed out of bed to investigate. There was no way Touya would go back to his room. Even if mom took him back, she would have shut the door.

I quietly snuck down the dark hall way. I came to the stairs, and almost fell down. I caught myself quickly. My heart pounded a little. The stairs creaked as I walked down. "Hush up, stupid stairs!" I hissed under my breath. I heard the rain outside pounding on the windows. One big drop splattered loudly. I froze; scared something was hiding in the shadows. My heart pounded as I crept around. I snuck toward the front door. I felt a draft come through it. As I neared the door, I noticed it was open just a crack. I took the handle and whipped it open. BANG! Another gunshot went off. My breath caught when I looked around through the rain. My eyes set on my father, who had a shotgun in his hands. I gasped when I saw Touya crouched over a deerling.

When I got a closer look, I saw that it was bleeding. "Touya. Move out of the way." My dad ordered him. Touya was breathing hard, like he was scared. "Please daddy! Don't hurt it!" He shouted. My dad didn't move. "Touya. Go back inside." He said sternly. Touya shook his head wildly. "No! I won't let you hurt it anymore! I just want everyone to get along! I don't want you to hurt Pokémon!" My dad lowered the gun. "I want a world where Pokémon and people can get along without fighting! I don't want anyone to hurt Pokémon!" Touya cried. "You don't know what you're talking about, Touya." My dad said. He started walking toward Touya. I quickly opened the screen door and ran outside. "Daddy!" I called to him. But he didn't hear me. I started panicking. My dad was scary when he was mad. He kneeled next to Touya and the Deerling. "Touya. It's my job. I don't want to hurt Pokémon, but it's how we make money." He explained to Touya. "Please understand Touya." He pleaded. Touya shook his head again. "Why can't you do anything else?!" He cried. "Aren't there other things to do? Like be a teacher like Mommy?" My dad shook his head slowly. "Hunting is what I'm good at. We take jobs that we're good at. Go back inside." He said.

"No! You'll hurt the Pokémon!" Touya hugged the Deerling. My dad sighed. "I have no choice." He put his hand on Touya's forehead. "Daddy, wait!" I shouted, but he ignored me. He waited for a couple seconds, and then lowered his hand. Touya relaxed and fell against him. "Daddy! What did you do to him?!" I yelled at him. He picked Touya up and looked at me sadly. "Touko, go inside." He told me. I shook my head. "What happened?" I asked insistently. He walked past me and went inside. "Wait up! I called as I followed him.  
The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs. I stopped when I saw my dad packing a backpack. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked. He looked up. "Yes. I will be away for a while." He told me. He turned back to his packing when my mother came downstairs. "Sebastian? Where are you going?" She asked. She walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. After last night, I don't feel my presence is good for Touya." He whispered to her. I came closer and hugged him. "Don't go." I told him. He patted my head. "So sorry, Touko." He smiled at me. He then picked up his backpack. "Tell Touya I love him." He said. The he started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Sebastian!" My mother called to him. He looked back at her, on the verge of tears. "Joanne, I love you." He said with a weak smile. He turned and walked out the door. "Sebastian!" My mother ran after him. "Come back! Please don't leave! SEBASTIAN!" She soon came back in, her face stained with tears. She turned to me. "Touko, please go wake Touya up." She asked me, then walked to the kitchen and started cooking. I hesitated, and then ran up the stairs. I opened Touya's door and walked in. Touya was softly snoring. "Hey, Touya." I said as I shook him. Just like me, he only wakes up when he is moved around. Unless he wakes up on his own.  
He opened his eyes and sat up. "Hmm? What am I doing in here?" He asked as he looked around. "Dad put you in here last night." I told him, "Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "I thought I was in your room." He said. I sucked in my breath. What? He doesn't remember? I asked myself. "What's for breakfast?" Touya asked as he got out of bed. "I don't know" I replied. My heart almost stopped when I realized what happened. Dad erased his memory of last night!

Back in the future, I finished my story to Professor Juniper and Bianca. They stared at me. "That's awful!" Bianca said, "You never told me about this!" She exclaimed. "Never thought it was important." I told her. "Come on Touko, Of course it's important!" Juniper scolded. "Excuse me." Someone said. I looked up and frowned. It was those two Plasma goons from Nimbasa city. What were their names again? "Oi! Listen up" The shorter one said. I stared at him. "What?" I said forcefully. The taller one started muttering something. "I can't hear you, Nikki!" The short one told him. He started talking. "Listen up! Lord N has a message for you!" He said. I pretended to look surprised. "Oh really? How nice of him." I said sarcastically. That must've made him mad. "Why must you be so God damn annoying!?" He shouted at me. I tried not to crack up when Nikki tried to calm him down. "Please Logan! Don't be angry!" He pleaded. Logan started calming down. He held out a Poke ball. "This is a gift from Lord N." He said. He also handed me a note. "This is his message." I snatched the items from him. Then he stomped off, muttering curses under his breath. Nikki quickly walked after him.

"What in the world was that about?" Professor Juniper wondered aloud. Her eyes followed the Plasma freaks until they left the building. "Don't mind them" I told her, "They're just idiots." Juniper shrugged. Bianca looked over at the Poke ball Logan gave me. "What's in there?" She asked. "Don't know." I answered. I picked up the note they left.

_To Touko_  
_I found this Pokémon in Mistralton Cave._  
_To my surprise, it was searching for you._  
_But of course I couldn't face you myself, _  
_So I sent my two assistants._  
_Take extra good care of this Pokémon, or I won't forgive you._  
_From N_

What's with this awkward handwriting? I wondered as I read the note. Heh. 'Take extra good care of this Pokémon or I won't forgive you' How cheesy. I looked at the Poke ball. What Pokémon was he talking about? I opened the Poke ball. "Kli!" The Pokémon said. My eyes widened, it was the Klink I met in Mistralton Cave. Juniper gasped. "It's a Klink! Where'd you find it?" She asked. "I met it in Mistralton Cave. N sent it to me." I told her. I suppressed a laugh when I saw the surprised look on Juniper's face.  
I picked up the Klink and we stared at each other. "Kli!" It cried. It smiled at me. I smiled back at it. "You're kind of cute." I told it. I swear I saw it blush. I returned it to its Poke ball. "Wow! You're so lucky!" Bianca told me. I tilted my head. "How so?" I asked. Bianca shrugged. "Klink ARE rare." She said, "Besides, it's always exciting when you get a new Pokémon!" She giggled.

I saw Nurse Joy come around the corner. I walked up to her. "How's my brother?" I asked. She smiled. "He's just fine." She said. I sighed with relief. "That's good. Can I see him?" I asked. Nurse Joy nodded. "Go on ahead." She gestured to a door at the end of the hallway. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed Professor Juniper and Bianca following me. Bianca opened the door, and we all walked in.  
Touya was asleep, snoring silently. "He's really cute when he sleeps." Bianca giggled. I sat by the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little bit. "Wahh… 5 more minutes?" He groaned. "No complaining kid. You've slept enough." I told him. "Are you feeling alright?" Juniper asked. Touya looked at her. "Oh hey Professor!" He grinned at her. "I'm here too!" Bianca cheered. "Hi Bianca!' Touya greeted her. "Uh yea, I'm Ok." He told us. "Then you're ok to travel?" I asked him, "Because we're going to challenge the Mistralton gym!" Touya cheered, which I took as a 'Yes big sis, I'm ready to go!'

N's POV

After Touko punched my stomach and ran away with Touya, I met the Klink. "Kli…" It looked sad, so I started a conversation. "Is there something wrong?" I asked it. "… I was looking for her, but she must've left already." It told me. "Who are you looking for? I might've seen her." I replied. "Umm… Long brown hair, pink hat… She was with a boy…" It said. "Ohhh. Touko." I muttered. Klink's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's her!" It proclaimed. "I can't bring you to her myself, but I'll send you with some friends. They can bring you to her." I told Klink. "That'd be nice." It sighed with relief. I took out a Poke ball, and then Klink went inside it. I honestly had no clue why Klink wanted to be with Touko, but if that would make it happy… I'd help out. I quickly wrote a note. My handwriting was worse than usual.

"Lord N!" I heard Logan and Nikki call out to me. I stood up; a shot of pain went through my stomach. I clutched it and gasped. "Ah! What's wrong Lord N?" Nikki asked. "It's fine.' I told him. "Listen, I need you to deliver this to someone." I held out the Poke ball and note. Logan took them. "To whom, my Lord?" he asked. "To Touko. You know who she is right?" Logan's face fell. "Not her! She's so annoying!" He yelled. "Yes, yes. I know." I assured him. "Just take those to her." I told him. I started walking away. I rolled my eyes when I heard Logan say, "Ah man! Touko's that bitch that made fools out of us at the amusement park!"  
I wanted to stop by the Poke Center when I entered Mistralton City, but I knew Touko might be in there. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to walk around. Hopefully Touko would leave the Poke Center soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

N's POV

My plan for today is perfect! I've decided to finally tell Touya how I feel about him, and I'm going to make sure nothing gets in my way! Ha-ha. The only thing that could keep me from doing this is that Touko. I asked the Shadow Triad to keep Touko away, so she can't get in the way. I walked around the Mistralton Gym until Touya and Touko came out. I grinned and ran toward route seven, where I would execute my plan.  
I stopped near the foot of Twist Mountain. The Shadow Triad was standing around, probably waiting for me. "Touko's coming." I said to them. The one with blue eyes nodded. Then they disappeared. I took a deep breath, and then exhaled. I felt strangely excited. I looked around, and saw a bush, so I hid in it. It felt like forever, but soon, I saw Touya walk down the road. I bit my lip to keep from grinning, and then walked out of the bush. He stopped when he saw me. His look asked me, 'Why the hell were you in a bush?!'

"Hello Touya, Pleasure seeing you again." I said while I walked up to him. "Hi, N!" He greeted me with the usual blinding smile. I blinked a couple times, and then answered, "I wanted to tell you something." I did that beckoning thing with my finger, and then strode off into the forest. I soon saw a fairly large oak tree; I stopped in front of it. Touya bumped into me, and I fell onto the tree. "Aah! Are you OK " Touya frantically pulled me off the tree. He felt bad that he bumped into me! I silently laughed to myself. "I'm fine." I assured him, seeing how mortified he looked. My mind suddenly went blank, and my body seemed to move on its own. I pulled Touya into a hug. "You're so cute." I told him. I could tell he was confused, so I asked," Is there something wrong?" He shook his head. "Of course not!" He said, "It's just, my sis said that it's weird when strangers hug you." I felt really awkward then. "Umm… I'm not a stranger! We know each other!" I tried convincing him. I felt him relax. "I guess your right!" Touya looked up at me, "We're not strangers!" he grinned goofily. I smiled back at him. It's so simple to convince Touya into something.

"Where is that Touko anyway?" I asked, just out of curiosity. "I don't know," Touya said, "I haven't seen her since she went to the Poke center." I looked at him quizzically. "Yea! She said she wanted to stop by the Poke center, and she told me to go on ahead.' He explained. That confused me. Did the Triad meet her there or something? I got ready to explain. I took a deep breath to tell him calmly, but it all came out so quickly. "Touya, ever since we battled in front of the Nacrene Gym, I've seen how much your Pokémon love you." I paused. I felt Touya tense a little bit.  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked cautiously. I gripped him tighter. My face felt really red. Is it really this hard? I asked myself. "Well… Ever since we rode the Ferris wheel, I've wanted to say this. Touya… I love you." My voice sounded seriously shaky when I said that. Embarrassing. Touya looked up at me, his face was red. "Love? Like what mom says to me and Touko every night?" He asked. "Huh?" I was caught off-guard by that comment.

"You know, moms always tell their kids they love them at night." Touya explained. I chuckled. "Yes, like that, in a way. But… I love you more!" I giggled. Ready or not. I thought. I lowered my head toward Touya's face to finish this perfect moment off, when I heard something in the bushes. I raised my head and sure enough, a foot came in contact with my nose. "Ass hole!" Touko screeched. "Ah! Ouch!" I felt blood trickle down my nose. Touko quickly grabbed Touya's hand and ran off like the wind. Leaving me alone in failure. A horrible feeling I must say. "Augh…" I sighed. I laid down in the grass and held my nose as it bleed.

Touko's POV

That bastard! He's gone too far this time! He was THIS close to seducing Touya! I should've killed him. I would've kept any of this from happening if the Shadow Triad hadn't stopped me.  
I was walking from the Poke center to catch up to Touya, when the Triad poofed around me. They all lunged at me and dragged me into the bushes. "Creeps! Get OFF!" I kicked wildly until I hit one of them in his sweet spot (if you know what I mean). He groaned and glared at me with his blood red eyes. Wait, red eyes? I thought. The other two quickly let me go before I could kick them too. I turned to face them, "What the hell?!" I asked furiously. I could tell by the look they were giving me that they didn't want to say. We all had a stare down for about five minutes until I finally realized something. One had green eyes, one had ones blue as an ocean, and the other had fire red eyes. "The… Striation triplets?" I asked in disbelief. Cress, Cilan, and Chili…

" Awww, how'd she figure it out? Our cover's blown!" Chili groaned dramatically. "It is now, you fool!" Cress snapped. Chili grunted and whipped off his mask and… wig? "A wig?!" I gasped. Cilan chuckled. "That's right. You'd be surprised how well they stay on." He said. Then he and Cress pulled of their masks and wigs. "How? Why do you work for Team Plasma?" I asked. "Chili always wanted to be a ninja." Cilan said. Chili pumped his fist in the air. "That's right! Ninjas are cool!" He cheered. Cress and Cilan both let out sighs.

Cilan began explaining. "Ghetsis came and asked us to work for him. Chili was the one who agreed." Chili whooped, "It sure was! Ninjas are cool!" This time, I sighed along with Cilan and Cress. "So you two went along with it?" I asked them. Cilan and Cress both looked away. "Not by choice… really…" Cilan said slowly. "So what, Ghetsis is forcing you to work for him?" I asked. Cress nodded slowly. I was stunned. Since when do people get away with crap like this? Really, forcing one to do work? I thought. Then I decided to make a vow. "Cilan, Cress, even Chili. Like it or not, I will defeat Ghetsis and end his reign over you three." I told them. Cress snorted, a sound I never heard him make. "Just try. Ghetsis is too powerful." He said. I winked at him. "Never know 'til you try!" I told him.  
Even if Chili is having the time of his life, Ghetsis was being unfair. Cress and Cilan were suffering, and I won't have it! Damn it, I'd kill myself before I'd let friends suffer like that!

Touya's POV

This was officially the strangest day of my life. First N pops out of a bush, and then he says he loves me like my mom, but even more. That made no sense to me. Touko then came out of nowhere and kicked N in the nose and it started bleeding. That has never happened before. Well, after Touko and I left for Twist Mountain, we got lost. Touko kept dragging me behind her while wandering around. I eventually saw the same scenery from five minutes ago, which confused me. "Sis? Are we lost?" I asked Touko. She grunted. "No! Why would we be lost?" I shrugged. "Heeey!" Someone called to us from behind. We both turned. Touko groaned. "Oh. It's Alder."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Touko shook her head. Alder trotted over to us. "Hey guys, are you LOST?" He asked. "No! Why would we be lost?!" Touko snapped at him. "Be-CAUSE, Cheren's lost too!" Alder said cheerfully. Cheren walked up behind him. "Alder! I thought we were staying together while we got out!" He asked, annoyed. "So sorry, Cheren!" Alder apologized, "Well, we are all here. Why don't we get out together?" He asked. "How are YOU lost?" Touko huffed. Alder laughed. "Come on now! I'm not lost!" He said. "Actually, he's been leading me nowhere for the past half hour." Cheren muttered. "We'd love to go with you!" I said cheerfully, trying to help the mood lighten up. Alder nodded, and then skipped away, leaving us all running after him.  
Alder stopped suddenly at a crossroad. Touko stopped late and bumped into him. "Whoops! Careful!" Alder told her. "Which way?" Cheren asked. Alder thought, and then answered. "Let's go left!" he declared. "Hold on!" Touko said, "Touya and I already been here, let's go right." She suggested. Cheren nodded. After walking down the right tunnel, we saw the exit. "Told you I was right!" Touko snickered. "Ha-ha! Guess you did!" Alder laughed.  
"Hold on Champion!" Someone shouted at us. We turned and saw Nikki and Logan headed toward us. "What do you boneheads want?" Touko groaned. Logan glared at her. "We know about father!" Nikki said. Logan elbowed him. "Ouch! We do…!" Nikki rubbed his stomach. Touko snorted, "How do you know?"

"We know everything!" Logan laughed. Cheren's eyebrows rose. "Yea? Can you name all of the numbers in pie?" He asked. " Huh…" Logan looked lost. Cheren stepped forward. "3.1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993..."

"Dear lord, shut up!" Logan shouted. Nikki's eyes were wide with amazement. "Hey wench!" Logan turned to Touko. "My name is not wench! It's Touko!" She scolded. Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, do you want to meet your father or not?" Touko paused. "Of course!" I said cheerfully. I grabbed Touko's hand. "Let's go!"  
Alder cleared his throat. "Guess I'll be on my way…" He stepped out the exit. Cheren started following him. "Touya, next time we meet, we will battle." He said to me. I nodded. He walked out. "Hurry up!" Logan snapped. Touko and I followed them out of the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

N's POV

I must've fallen asleep of something, because someone was shaking my shoulder to wake me up. "Lord N? Are you awake now?" The voice was from a grown man. It was calm and emotionless. I opened my eyes. The man I was with had blue eyes and silky blonde hair, and was wearing a Team Plasma Uniform. "Who are you? What squad are you from?" I asked. "My name is Sebastian. I'm in your squad, my lord." He bowed to me. Each sage in Team Plasma had their own squad. I also have one, but I've never really made contact with anyone in it. The only two I know are those idiots, Logan and Nikki.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to Sebastian. I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked him. "I found you near Twist Mountain's entrance, so I took you through and now we are in Icirrus City. We're in the Poke Center." Sebastian replied. I nodded. Then started to get up. Then I remembered how Touko kicked my nose. My hand went up to feel it. "Your nose is fine, my lord." Sebastian said, not looking at me. Then I heard footsteps outside the door. Nurse Joy walked in."Good Morning! How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine." I replied. Sebastian stood up. "Shall we go, my lord?" He asked. "Where?" I asked nervously. Sebastian had no emotion to his voice, like a robot. It was really creepy.

"Ghetsis has asked me to guide you to Dragon Spiral Tower. He requests you awaken the legendary Reshiram." He said. He started walking out, so I followed him. As we walked out of the center, the sun was just beginning to rise. I stopped to admire the sun as it rose. It looked like a sunset, except there was lots of fog fading out the colors in the sky. Sebastian walked up beside him. N looked over to him. Sebastian's eyes looked glossy, like was about to cry. But Sebastian looked back at N, and then wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm sorry, the sunrise brings back memories." He said quietly, then turned and walked away. N followed him.

Touya's POV

I could feel Touko tense as we followed Nikki and Logan. Logan turned to look at us. "What are you looking at?" Touko asked suspiciously. "Certainly not you." Logan muttered, and then he faced the other direction. We walked through Icirrus City. "Where are we going?" Nikki asked. "Logan slapped his hand to his forehead. "Didn't I already explain it to you? We are going to Dragon Spiral Tower!" Logan explained.

Nikki nodded, and turned to us. "To Dragon Spiral Tower!" He cheered. Logan groaned. "What's so special about Dragon Spiral Tower?" Touko asked. Nikki shrugged and turned around. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the tower, some other Plasma guys ran up to Nikki and Logan. "Where were you? Ghetsis called ALL of Lord N's squad out here!" One asked. Logan spat. "I know that! We were on other business Lord N asked us personally to attend to!" He told them.

"Argh! N asked you to bring us?!" Touko pouted. Logan glared at her. "Why else would we bother with you two? You annoy me a lot!" He said to her. Logan shoved the other Plasma grunts out of the way and walked into the tower. Nikki, Touko, and I had to run to catch up to him. When we entered, the ground shook violently. "What the hell?!" Logan shouted from the other end of the room. "Something's going on upstairs I'll bet." I said. "No duh." Touko snorted. We all ran up a lot of stairs to reach the floor below the top of the tower.

"ROOOOOAAAR!" A loud roar rang through the room. Nikki covered his ears. There was a group of Plasma grunts gathered in a circle. One turned around. "Hey! Logan and Nikki! What are you two up to?" She asked. "None of your business!" Logan grunted. The floor shook again. "Where's Sebastian?" Logan asked. One guy pointed upstairs. "Lord N asked him to accompany him up there." He said. Logan turned to us. "Your dad's upstairs. Go." He grunted. I grabbed Touko's hand and started walking up the stairs. "Hey now! Who said I wanted to see our dad?!" Touko asked. I shrugged. "Why not?" I stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to Logan and Nikki. "Thank you!" I shouted to them. "Shut up!" Logan shouted back. I grinned at him, and then walked up the stairs with Touko.

The shaking of the room kept making me fall over. After the third time, Touko held onto me to keep me from falling over again. We reached the top of the stairs. Touko let go of me to rub her eyes. "Damn it, why's it so bright?" She asked. "It was pretty dark in the tower." I replied. I looked around, and saw N, another Plasma grunt, and a giant white dragon. "To hell with this." Touko muttered. "Huh?" I wondered what she meant. She ran up to the Plasma grunt and kicked his back. "What the hell are you doing here, you jerk?!" She yelled at him.

N quickly turned from the dragon. "Nice to see you, Touko." He said. Touko ignored him. She kept yelling at the other guy. "You jerk! You didn't have to leave us! Damn it! I hate you!" Touko was furious. I ran up to stand beside her. "Hi! What's your name?" I asked the Plasma grunt. He looked at me sadly. "My name's Sebastian." He said. Touko stopped fuming for a moment. "Touya, you may not remember. But… This is our dad." She swore a little under her breath after she said that. "Really?" I asked. Sebastian nodded. Behind him, N cleared his throat. "Not to ruin your little family reunion, but-"

"Damn it, N! He's not my family!" Touko shouted at him. "But you said he was our dad." I pointed out. Touko sighed in desperation. "God, are you ever so dense. He is, but I don't like him." She explained. I saw N sigh and turn back to the dragon. "Touya, you know what Pokémon this is, right?" He asked. "No, actually I don't." I said. "This is Reshiram," He explained, "One of the two legendary dragon Pokémon" I nodded. "Why do I care about some stupid dragon?" Touko asked. "I wasn't talking to you!" N said, trying not to get annoyed.

N looked back to me. "Touya, I have a question for you." Touko stomped her foot. "No proposing to him!" She demanded. "It's not that." N said back to her. "Touya, will you join me to create a new world for Pokémon?' He asked me. I thought for a moment. I really didn't want to part with my Pokémon, but that was thinking kind of selfishly. No one would want to release their Pokémon, but some people don't care because they misuse Pokémon's abilities. Hard choice. Then I thought of it.

I shook my head. "I can't join you, N. I have a different impossible dream to make true." I told him. He looked hurt, and it hurt me to see him look like that for some reason. "What dream is more important than mine? What's more important than freeing the Pokémon?!" He asked. "How about making peace between Pokémon and people?" I asked back. Touko and Sebastian looked puzzled. "Isn't there already peace between humans and Pokémon?" Touko asked. I shook my head. "It seems like it, but it isn't perfect until all humans treat Pokémon fairly. As much as there is people that are good, there are still many who abuse Pokémon. Such as hunters." I saw Sebastian flinch at the word 'hunters'.

Touko nodded in agreement. N walked closer to me. Touko tried to get closer to punch him, but Sebastian held her back. "You really are my greatest rival, but I can't help finding you so cute." N smiled at me. I smiled back to be polite, even though I had no clue what he was talking about. N leaned in closer and kissed me. "Grahh! Let me go Sebastian!" I heard Touko shout. My body seemed to move on its own, when I lifted my arms to hug him. He pulled back and looked at me in amazement. "I didn't expect you to hug me." He muttered quietly. I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"My greatest nightmare!" Touko sobbed. I let N go. He grinned, grabbed my hands, and pulled me toward Reshiram. Touko tried tugging away from Sebastian again, without success. "Where are you going?!" She asked furiously. Reshiram bowed her head to let me and N on. "Not to worry Touko," N called out to her, "I'm not proposing just yet!" He laughed as Reshiram took off into the air. I quickly clung to N's arm. He patted my head. "No worries, Touya." He said softly. He leaned in to kiss me one more time as we flew past the region of Unova.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note from the author: This chapter takes place two years before the original time. So Touko and Touya are 13 years old, and N is 15. Hope the time change doesn't confuse you. This chapter is dedicated to Touko and N's past. Hope you enjoy! I had a seriously hard time writing this, I couldn't find a good ending to it. I almost ended the story and made this a separate story! Glad I didn't._

Chapter 8

Touko's POV

I was looking for the Gym in Striation City when Team Plasma started one of their psycho speeches. I stopped to check it out because of their big ass flags with a GIANT letter P on printed on them. There were several middle school girls, an elderly couple, and two dudes watching the speech. My favorite part was when Ghetsis stepped out in his silly looking snuggie. Everyone tried holding back giggles. I, however, burst out laughing. "What in Arceus's name is that? Who wears a stupid snuggie like THAT in public?!" I laughed at him. Ghetsis glared at me. I stopped, but I still silently giggled among everyone else. Ghetsis cleared his throat. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I am Ghetsis, one of the seven sages of Team Plasma." His smile sent chills down my spine. "Team Plasma?" One of the school girls asked to her friends. "Who is Team Plasma, you ask?" Ghetsis overheard her," Team Plasma is a group founded by me. We strive for the liberation of Pokémon. That brings me into the matter at hand."

"And what's that?" I asked, trying not to sound as curious as I was. "Let me put it in words that you will understand. Trainers are abusing Pokémon, and we intend to liberate them from all of you so they will be happy once again." Everyone in the crowd gasped. " I've spent my whole life with Pokémon, they enjoy our company!" The elderly woman behind me said. "So you think, but can you tell what Pokémon are saying? No." Ghetsis replied.

"So what are you going to do? Steal Pokémon from everyone?" I asked Ghetsis. He smirked. "If that is what we must do. But we have something greater in mind to accomplish. Just you all remember that!" Ghetsis said. He turned to face his cohorts. "I'm done here." He told them. They picked up their flags, and marched away with Ghetsis. Everyone was silent. What Ghetsis had told us made no sense what so ever.

After several moments, everyone walked away. I turned to walk away to when I saw another person still standing around. _Weird, Never seen someone with green hair before._ I thought myself. He looked at me. "What do you think about their speech? Do you agree that Pokémon are being misused as well?" He asked me. "No. I think they are nuts. Do you agree with them?" I asked back. He nodded. "You're psycho then." I told him. He chuckled. "My name is N, what's yours?" He asked. "You're name is weirder than your beliefs. My name's Touko." I replied to him. "What's with the green hair? Are you saying I should start recycling more?" I asked him. "No, this is my natural color," He said, "But you should recycle, paper is made out of trees, and trees come from-"

"From forests, I know how the world works." I cut him off. He got on my nerves. "Why do you agree with Team Plasma, huh?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Maybe because I'm their king…?" He replied slowly. "No wonder I hate you so much." I said to him. I walked past him. "Wait," He called to me, "Why do you disagree? You can't say because you know your Pokémon love you." I turned back to him. "None of your business, you don't know what Pokémon think either anyway." He chuckled again. "Yes I can, why don't we have a little battle so I can read your Pokémon's thoughts?" He asked. I shook my head. "Fortune telling's not my thing." I finally ditched him after that. _He is really annoying!_ I thought angrily.

After that meeting, we'd run into each other often on route 3. He'd pester me into battling with him. "Hell no! What happened to that misusing Pokémon thing huh?" I'd tell him. And at Nacrene City, I saw him at a café. "Hey Touko! Come sit with me!" He called. I muttered a curse, and then sat down with him. "What now, N?" I asked grumpily. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked. I punched his shoulder. He ignored it and got out his gym badge case. This bothered me because when I punch someone, they're SUPPOSED to say ouch or something.

"Oh yea, you care about not hurting Pokémon a right." I said sarcastically as he opened it. "Look! I got my second badge!" He said proudly. "So what?" I asked. "How's a badge supposed to help you liberate Pokémon or whatever?" I asked. "It's not. I have a different plan to get trainers to release their Pokémon!" He replied. I looked at him quizzically. "Have you heard of the two legendary dragons?" N asked. I nodded. "My mother read the story to me and my brother when we were young." I told him. "Good. Then I won't have to tell the story." He said. He put his gym badge case away. "So, Ghetsis and the other sages thought of this. I'm going to find the legendary Reshiram and become the hero of ideals. Then I will defeat the champion of Unova, and people will look up to us. Then I will give the command to release their Pokémon, which they should do." He explained. "What if I don't release my Pokémon?" I asked. N thought for a moment, then shrugged.

I started getting up, but N grabbed my wrist. "You said you have a brother?" he asked. I nodded, "It's none of your business." I told him. "Aww, but I want to know about him," He complained, "Is he short tempered like you?" I slapped his face. "Since when am I short tempered?!" I asked him angrily. "Since I met you." He replied. I held back the urge to slap him again, and then stormed off. "Tell me about you brother next time! N called out to me.

Several hours later

I was pretty proud of myself when I beat Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader, but my good feeling washed away when Lenora's husband rushed into the room. "Bad News!" He huffed, clearly out of breath, "The big dragon skull has been stolen!" Lenora stepped forward. "What? By whom?!" She asked. Her husband shrugged, and she dashed off. I ran after her.

When I got into the lobby of the museum, Lenora was panicking. "Lenora! We have to go after the thieves!" I called to her. She nodded, and ran out of the museum. One of the desk clerks came over to me. "Lenora hasn't read this, so can you?" She asked, holding out a note. I took it and read it.

_To Lenora the Gym Leader_

_We have your dragon Skull! It's a reasonable act, but you would not understand._

_ -Team Plasma_

I stared at the note. _Who is stupid enough to leave a note? They even said they have the Dragon Skull. That's really stupid… This is the stupidest thing I've ever read. _I thought to myself. "Do you know where Team Plasma went?" I asked the assistant. "Ummm, they set off a smoke bomb, so I couldn't see." She said. "That's OK. I'll go look for them." I said, and then ran out the door.

Lenora was walking around aimlessly when I came out of the museum. "Touko! I'll search around route 3, you look around Pinwheel Forest!" She called to me. I nodded, and then walked toward Pinwheel forest. When I entered the forest, I was greeted by a man wearing striped pants, and a red bandanna. His hair was all poofy and curly. "Oh, hello." He said. "Hi…" I said, not really knowing not to think. "My name is Burgh; I am the Gym Leader of Castelia City." He said with a smile.

"My name's Touko, I'm from Nuvema Town." I told him, returning the smile. He nodded. "I just came by looking for some inspiration, I am an artist, you know."

"No, actually I don't." I told him. Burgh shrugged. "Anyway, are you headed to Castelia City now?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm helping Lenora track down some thieves; they stole her giant Dragon Skull." I explained. "That Dragon skull was stolen? Hmm… I'll help you out as well." Burgh said. He pointed at a little path off the road. "How about you go that way." He said, "And I'll go back down the main path, just in case they get by you. But I doubt that." He winked at me, and then walked back down the main path. _Pshh, he's just lazy_. I told myself. I started walking down the side path.

I walked for about five minutes when the first Plasma grunt greeted me. "Sorry girly no one's allowed past here." He told me. "Says who? What's so important that you're blocking the area?" I asked him. "Nothing of your concern, kid, now go play somewhere else." He shooed me away as if his hands were brooms. I folded my arms across my chest. "I want to walk around this area." I told him. He smirked, "going to play it the hard way huh? Fine. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Whoever wins-"

"If I win, I go past you, if you win, I leave. I got it." I interrupted him. "I'll win for sure!" He shouted, and then took out a Poke ball.

I took the Plasma grunt's sandile out in a matter of minutes. "Tsk! You may have gotten past me, but my cohorts will surely stop you!" He told me, and then slid out of my way. I casually walked past him and turned a little corner. Sure enough, another grunt was impatiently waiting. "Hey! No trespassers!" She told me. "I know." I replied. She quickly sent out a Venipede. I sent out my Oshawatt. "Let's finish quickly, Oshawatt. Water Gun!" I said to Oshawatt. "Osh!" Oshawatt used water gun on the Venipede "Now, tackle!" I told him. Oshawatt quickly charged at the Venipede. "Venipede, dodge it!" The grunt commanded. Venipede tried dodging, but wasn't fast enough and got knocked out.

"See ya later." I told the grunt as I trotted past her. She was muttering curses underneath her breath. I soon came across a giant log big enough to walk through. I looked inside it, there was moss everywhere. "Yuck." I said as I stepped through the log. As I got out, I heard voices a little farther down. "Lord N, we have the Dragon Skull." One said. "Why'd you steal it?" N asked. " Uh…" The grunt was at a loss for words. I walked toward them. "Hey there." I waved to N. "Hi Touko." N said back. "Hey! How'd you get past the guards?!" The grunt asked me. "Those were guards? I'd think you'd have stronger people act as guards, but I guess not…" I said. The grunt looked angry. "Did you come for the skull?" N asked me. "Why else would I be here? Certainly not strolling through for fun. Really, I hate trees and bugs and other stuff like that." I snapped at him. N chuckled. "I have no use for a skull, so you can take it. But now would be a good time for that battle…"

"No!" I shouted. "No battles! I've had enough of them for right now." I told him. N started pouting. "Come on, Touko! I can't let you take this thing just like that!" He said. "Why not?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know." I sighed. "What else do you want then? Besides a battle." N thought for a moment. "You could tell me about your brother." He suggested. I shook my head. "Why are you so interested in him anyway?" I asked. N shrugged again. I stared at him for a moment, and then started talking, "His name is Touya, and we're twins. He's such a klutz; he's ditsy and dense." I stopped. N smiled, "What else?" He asked.

"Touya's an excellent cook. I think he's scared of heights, but I don't know for sure." I continued. N nodded. "He sounds nice. Can I meet him?" He asked. "Hell no!" I shouted. I then picked up the Dragon Skull, and stormed off, the Plasma grunt shouting at me to come back. No way will I let him meet Touya! N will surely corrupt his mind! I thought angrily to myself. N was so persistent and childish, and I hated it.

I brought the skull back to the museum. Lenora and Burgh were waiting. When Lenora saw me, she squealed in delight. "Thank you so much Touko! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cheered. I handed her the skull. "I'll just go put this back." She said, and then she turned away and walked into the museum. "Well done, Miss Touko." Burgh said as he clapped. "And where were you?" I asked him. "Oh, I went to the other exit, but no one came, so I turned back to help Lenora search around here." He said. "I do hope you come challenge my gym in Castelia City, I'll be waiting." He waved and walked off. I looked after him until he turned a corner and disappeared from eyesight.

I stayed at the Poke Center that night, then left for Castelia City early the next morning. I walked through Pinwheel forest quickly, though I was often stopped by trainers for battles. When I left the forest, it was bright out. I let my eyes adjust before continuing. I came to Sky Arrow Bridge. Large and long, it was. I stopped to look at it before beginning to cross. While I was walking across, I looked across the ocean, which was pretty. When I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I said. The girl I bumped into turned around. "It's alright, no worries!" She said, "Look over there! It's Castelia City's skyline!" She pointed toward the skyline. I looked, and it looked really cool. "Wow…" I said in awe. The girl giggled, "I love coming up here to see the skyline, especially in the morning, when it's foggy. The lights are always really cool looking then!" She said. "That's cool." I said, and then started walking off the bridge, and into Castelia City.

I've never been to a big city before, since I had lived in Nuvema Town forever. Castelia City was really overwhelming! I had no clue where to go, or what building was which. _It'd be nice to have signs or something._ I thought to myself. I finally recognized a Poke Center, so I hurried into it. Nurse Joy greeted me at the door, "Good morning! How may I help you?" She asked. "Let's see… I'd like my Pokémon to be healed first, and then I need directions to the Gym." I replied. "The basics!" Nurse Joy said. I handed her my Pokémon, and she went to a back room. I went and sat down on a couch. I still felt tired from getting up early, so I decided to take a nap. After several seconds, I almost fell asleep when someone came into the center, making lots of noise. "Hey! Quick stomping about and shut up!" I yelled. I turned to look, and saw a nerdy looking trainer with giant circular glasses. "Oh, um, I'm sorry…" He said. "What's the hurry anyway?" I asked him. "I challenged the Gym Leader, and he beat me. Guess I'm just not really strong…" He replied. "That's not a very good attitude to have. You should say something like,' I won't give up or 'I'll try harder next time!' I lectured him. "Oh yea, what's your name kid?" I asked. "M-my name? It's Stephan." He stammered. I nodded, "So Stephan, fix your attitude alright?" I told him. Stephan nodded, "I will!"

After that little pep talk, I couldn't fall asleep, so after Nurse Joy gave my Pokémon back, I went to explore. I looked at the map Nurse Joy gave me, and followed the colorful path that led me to the Gym. _Huh. Bug types are his specialty huh? Not surprising, since he's just as annoying as them._ I thought. When I stepped through the door, a clown came up to me. "Welcome! Come to challenge the Gym Leader?" He asked. "Why else would I be here?" I asked back. The clown shrugged. "Good luck!" He said. I nodded, and then walked past him.

The Gym was a big maze, with honey sticking everywhere. The walls, the floors, it was started to drip onto my back. "Yuck! This is so stupid!" I muttered to myself. I took several more steps, and then I heard a click. A clown popped out of the floor. "Ack!" I gasped; I stepped back, and slipped into a pile of golden honey. The clown chuckled. "You seem to be in a very sticky situation!" He said. I swore under my breath. "Great, people here speak in puns?" I asked mockingly. "Yes yes, it grows on you after a while" The clown replied. A drop of honey dripped on his head. "Humph! We have GOT to do something about the ceiling!" He grunted. I got up from the floor, and tried to brush as much honey off as I could. "I would like to challenge the Gym Leader, so move it." I told the clown. "Aww, you don't want to battle me?" He pouted. "No. I seriously don't." I replied, and then brushed past him.

I had conversations almost exactly like that with other clowns popping from the floor. Apparently it was drier down there. I finally reached a flight of stairs leading up. _He's most likely hiding up there._ I thought obviously. I reached the top, and saw Burgh lounging in a comfy looking chair, the only thing not covered in honey. "Hello! Glad you came! My Pokémon and I are dying to battle you." Burgh greeted. I glared at him. "I'd rather not battle you, but it's to get my gym badge." I told him. He shrugged, "I know the feeling." He said. We both pulled out a Poke ball, and started the battle.

Burgh wasn't too hard to beat, considering my starter Pokémon was Oshawatt. Burgh clapped, "My, my! You were tougher than I expected!" He said. "I try." I replied. "Well, I have a gym badge for you then!" He said cheerfully. "It's not covered in honey, is it?" I asked while he pulled out a box. Burgh shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Here, the Insect Badge is yours!" He held out a shiny badge shaped like a bug's wing. I took it graciously, thanked Burgh because I still had to be polite to people I hate (N was the only exception at this point). I walked out of the gym, finding the honey easier to tread through.

N was waiting outside the Gym for me. "Hello, Touko!" He said. I grunted," I'm in no mood for your company." I started walking away. "Hey!" N called after me, and then quickly caught up. "What is it, N?" I asked. "What are going to do now? Look around Castelia City? I was planning to take a look at those casteliacones." N said. I shook my head. "I don't care for cities, so I'm going to move onto route 4." I told him. I took out the map Nurse Joy gave to see where the Poke center was, but there was honey dripping from it. I swore, crumpled it up, and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. "I'll join you on route 4 if you eat a casteliacone with me." N suggested. "I don't want to do anything with you!" I told him. "Why not?" He asked. "You annoy all hell out of me." I replied. N sighed, "Will you tell me more about your brother?" He asked. "No! Stop asking random questions like that!" I shouted. I ran off, leaving him behind. _Stupid! He never stops bothering me! _I kept running until I finally found the Poke center. I was greeted by Nurse Joy when I went inside. "Hello again! How was your gym battle?" She asked. "It was good, besides the fact I got slathered in honey." I told her. She giggled. "Yep, that's a common problem trainers have with that gym. Here, I'll heal your Pokémon!" I handed her Oshawatt's Poke ball, and she went to a back room.

I walked out of the Poe canter with a new map showing everything in Castelia City. I opened it to find the gate to route 4. "Come on Touko! Leaving so soon?" I heard N ask behind me. "Go away!" I growled at him. I walked away, and he started following me again. I ignored him until we reached the gate to route 4. I turned to him, "Go bug someone else, why don't you? I'll bet one of your Plasma freaks would LOVE to eat a casteliacone with you!" I told him. N shook his head. "The grunts are no fun to hang out with." He said. After that, he walked with me while I continued to Nimbasa City. As soon as we got there, N started shouting about Ferris wheels and the motions and mechanics and what not. He insisted riding it the whole time we were there. After beating Elesa, I finally bought tickets to ride it.

Luckily, there wasn't a line for the Ferris wheel, so we got on fairly quickly. I let N get on first. He bounced up and down in his seat with excitement. "Why are you so excited?" I asked. " I've never ridden a Ferris wheel before!" He answered. I nodded, "This is my first time too." I answered. The wheel suddenly started, both of us were startled. The wheel started moving up. I looked out the side, and the scenery almost made me lose my breath. The sun was just setting behind a bunch of mountains, and it all seemed to sparkle. N's eyes were sparkling too, I noticed. N looked back at me, and smiled. "Thanks for riding this with me." He said. I shrugged. "No big deal, tickets aren't expensive." I looked at N. "Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked him. He averted his eyes for a moment, and then looked back at me.

"I don't know…" He answered. We stared at each other until we started going down. Suddenly, N leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. I kicked his stomach, and he backed off. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked painstakingly. I almost lost my breath, I was so startled. But when I recovered, all I felt was anger. "DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT?!" I shouted. "Uh, Umm " N was at a loss for words. I punched his stomach once more, and fumed until the Ferris wheel stopped, then I got out quickly. That was the last time I saw N for two years.

_Note from the author: So this chapter is Ferris wheel shipping, but that's why Touko hates N so much. That and two years later, he starts hitting on Touya. Craziness. Sorry I took so long writing this! Truly, I was being really lazy. This was the longest chapter so far! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Note from author: _

_We're back to original time now. Two days after N flew off with Touya, and Touko is madder with him than ever before! This chapter is special, Sebastian tells part of it! If you don't remember who Sebastian is, he's Touko and Touya's dad. I do hope he's funnier than other people who narrate (aka, Touya, he's not that funny joke wise). Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!_

Chapter 9

Sebastian's POV

So I have made mistakes in the past. I left home to help my family, not to hurt them. I don't understand what Touko is so mad about. I've been wanting some daughter-father bonding time, but after lord N flew away with Touya, Touko's madder than ever. First, she forced Logan and Nikki into helping her find him (I offered to help, but she's currently giving me the silent treatment). But Touko DID make me go home to apologize to Joanne." I was going to go that anyway" I told her. "Yea right." Touko mocked me.

Team Plasma's been in a state of shock, lord N's squad was wandering around aimlessly like drunken fools. The seven sages have locked themselves in their usual meeting room for the past 24 hours, and the Shadow Triad is nowhere to be seen (no surprise there, though). Logan, Nikki, Touko, and I were eating silently at one point, those where the most awkward moments of my life. "It's high time we find lord N, Nikki!" Logan suddenly shouted, and then the two ran off. "Ah crap. Hey! Wait up you two!" Touko stood up and ran after them, leaving me to wallow in my loneliness.

Later, I decided to look in Nimbasa City for lord N and Touya. Who knows, maybe they wanted to ride the Ferris wheel again. I asked my Braviary if he could fly me over there. He nodded and let me on. When we got to Nimbasa City, I started feeling lazy, so Braviary and I flew over the city to look on the streets. After combing the place, we decided lord N wasn't there. It was getting dark, so I thought it wise to go sleep somewhere outside. Braviary landed somewhere on route 5, and we fell asleep far away from the noisy performers.

The next morning, it was raining, so Braviary and I got soaked. "Geez, sorry about that Braviary, I know you don't like the rain." I apologized to Braviary, and then put him back in his Poke ball. I walked to Nimbasa City and into the Poke Center. "Good morning!" Nurse Joy greeted, and then looked at me up and down. "May I get a change of clothes for you? I can dry your current ones." She said. "That'd be great, thank you." I said. I waited until she brought a change of clothes. I changed and she took my uniform to dry it. I was sitting on a couch pondering where I would search for Lord N next, when the door to the center opened. It was Touya.

Touko's POV

I followed Logan and Nikki until we reached Twist Mountain. "Oh dear lord, we are doomed if we get lost in there." I muttered. Logan turned around to me,"Hey, don't follow us if you're so scared." He commented. I snorted, "Humph! I'm not scared; I'm just worried you two will get lost!" Logan laughed at me, "Me, get lost? Please! I have a special app on my x transceiver that can navigate caves like this!" He held up his x transceiver to show me. " Doesn't your x transceiver get bad signal in mountains?" I examined it. Logan thought for a moment, "Oh shit! It does!" He slapped his forehead. I laughed. "Well, I'm going to Striation City to look for Touya, so I'll see you idiots later." I waved to them, and then sent out my Tranquil to fly to Striation City.

I got to Striation not long after that. I landed in front of the gym, and then returned Tranquil to her Poke ball. "Might as well ask these three about N and Touya." I sighed as I entered the gym/cafe. Cress greeted me at the door. "Oh, hello Touko, how may I help you?" He asked. The café's lighting was turned down so you could barely see anything. "Do you know where N and Touya have gone off to?" I asked. Cress shook his head. "No, even if I did, I couldn't tell you." He said. "Why not?" I asked. "Confidential Plasma secrets dear." He said. "No such thing Cress." I replied.

"Anything else?" Cress asked. I shook my head. "No, unless you find out anything about those two, nothing." I said. I was about to leave when the door slid open, and Ghetsis walked in. He looked down at me, "Oh, it's you." He said lamely. "What of it?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated. Ghetsis ignored me, and walked over to Cress. "There is something I wish to discuss with you and your brothers." He said.

"I-I'm sorry, but they're out now…"

"Then go get them." Ghetsis said sternly. Cress nodded, and then turned to me. "Watch over the place while I'm gone OK?" He said. "Why should I, it's not my responsibility." I replied, but then I saw the worried look in his eyes. So I nodded, "Fine, but not for long, got it?"

"Thank you, Touko. Be back soon." Cress said as he walked out. I flopped down at a table and placed my head on my hands. "Something wrong?" Ghetsis asked, apparently not caring anyhow. "Nothing is wrong." I growled at him. "Oh really? Maybe it's because your brother ran off with your nemesis?" Ghetsis asked, with a tone of amusement in his voice. "Touya didn't run off with him! That bastard made him go with him!" I shouted at him. Ghetsis was smirking at me when I lifted my head to face him. "Is that what you think?" He asked.

I glared at him, but it didn't seem to bother him much. "You don't know that N made your brother go with him. Maybe He chose to follow N." Ghetsis pointed out. I was ready to unleash my rage when the triplets returned. "Sorry to make you wait!" Cress said, clearly out of breath from running. Ghetsis turned to them. "Where were you three?" He asked suspiciously. "Uhmmm…." Chili was thinking. "We were at Nacrene City, at their cafe to buy the Wednesday special." Cilan quickly replied. "I had to run over to get them." Cress said between breaths. He looked ready to pass out. Ghetsis looked at them as if trying to see if they were lying, and then he said,"Alright. Now there is something we must discuss," He turned to me, "In private." He said firmly.

I stood up. "Alright, I'll leave." I said, and then headed towards the door. "Wait! Is there something we can get you?" Cilan asked. I looked at him, his eyes were big, and he was definitely worried about something. "Hmm, I suppose I could go for that special tea you're so good at making." I said, and then sat back down in a chair. "We can make that while we talk, right?" Cress asked Ghetsis. "That's… Fine." Ghetsis said, unsure of what to think. They all headed back into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the dimly lit dining room.

Sebastian's POV

I was surely surprised to see Touya at the Poke Center, but I didn't have time to wonder why he was. "Touya, over here!" I called to him. He turned to me, and gave me a bug grin. "Hi!" He waved to me. He trotted over to the couches, and sat next to me. "Hello, how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine. Where did you and lord N go to?" I replied. "He told me not to say." Touya said. I tilted my head. "Why? You can tell me, I am your father." I said. I didn't need to bring the father thing up, I know, but it might help me convince Touya to tell me everything. Touya averted his eyes. "Well… We flew over Driftveil City, and then over past Nimbasa City and the Marvelous bridge. We landed in… Undella Town I think it was called?" He said slowly. I nodded. "is lord N still in Undella Town?" I asked. Touya shook his head. "I told him I wanted to visit Nimbasa City, so he said he would fly to the Pokémon League to challenge the champion." Touya replied. _Oh, he's challenging Alder now? _I thought to myself. "Touya, why don't we go to the Pokémon League to cheer him on?" I suggested. Touya's face lit up. "Alright!" He said.

So after Nurse Joy came back with my now dry clothes, and she healed Touya's Pokémon, we headed out to the Pokémon League. I thought about calling Touko to tell her I found Touya and lord N, but tossed the idea away when I remembered how angry she was at lord N. She would most certainly kill lord N before he could take on Alder. I sent out Braviary, and Touya brought out a… Zekrom. I jumped back, "What… What is Zekrom doing here?! Why is he…?" I couldn't finish my question. Touya stroked Zekrom's neck.

"After arriving in Undella Town, N gave me the dark stone, and Zekrom came out. He chose me as the hero of ideals." He replied cheerfully. I gaped at Zekrom for another minute, and then shook my head and climbed on Braviary. Touya climbed on Zekrom, and we both took off to the Pokémon League. I couldn't believe Touya was now the hero of ideals.

Touko's POV

I waited at my table for about ten minutes before Cilan finally came out with tea. His face had a grave look on it. "What's wrong?" I asked. Cilan ignored me, and set the tea down. He then quietly sat in a chair next to me and put his head on his hands. I stared at him for a moment before he started speaking. "Ghetsis… He's a monster…" His voice was shaky, and he spoke so low I could hardly hear him. "What'd that creep do now?" I asked. "… Ghetsis wants us to beat Alder, since N is gone."

"What? That's nuts."

"It's total suicide!"

"No, no. That's not suicide, you're overreacting."

"I won't be able to fight the champion by myself!"

"Wait… Aren't Cress and Chili going with you?"

"No. Because they are total cowards and aren't afraid to show it."

"So… Ghetsis is sending just you out?"

"…Yeah…"

"That's nice."

Cilan shook his head. "It isn't I'm going to die!" He wailed. I got up and slapped his cheek. "You're not going to die, dumb ass Get over yourself!" I shouted. At that time, Chili, Cress, and Ghetsis came out of the kitchen. I turned to them. "Idiots! You're going to let Cilan face Alder by himself?!" I asked angrily. "H- He told you?" Cress asked. I nodded, "If you're going to fight Alder, do it together! Cilan's freaking out here!" I told them. Ghetsis stepped up before Cress could answer. "This isn't where you should be playing child. Now run along and play elsewhere." He said. That gave me the message that he didn't want me here. So I decided to stay to annoy him. "Talk to me like I'm a child? How rude!" I spat at his feet. He stepped back quickly, and smirked. "Fine, how do you plan to interfere with my plans?" He asked curiously. I smirked back at him, "I'll beat Alder before any of you can, and that's how." I replied. I turned to walk out, when I remembered something. 'Hey Ghetsis, if I beat Alder before anyone from Team Plasma does, I want you to release the triplets." I said, turning to face him. He looked annoyed. "… Fine, see if you can." He turned to Cilan. "Well? Get going now!" He told him. Cilan stood up. "Yes sir." He replied. Then he disappeared. I walked away before Ghetsis could say anymore to me.

It didn't take long for me and Tranquil to fly to Victory Road. I thought about going through on foot, because I wanted to explore, but decided against it. It would take too long if I went through. So I urged Tranquil forward. I landed in front of the league. Some policeman came up to me. "No one else is coming through here!" He said. "Who else was here? Why can't I go through?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. The cop cleared his throat, "Some man riding the great dragon, Reshiram came on in. He is currently fighting the Elite Four." He said. "Did this man on Reshiram happen to have green hair?" I asked. The cop nodded. I snapped. "Dammit! N was here all along!" I shouted. I pushed past the cop and rushed inside the league. _N is SO dead!_ I thought angrily. I stopped in front of five different hallways. I couldn't tell which one N was in, so I had to wait. I waited for a minute, and then I heard other people coming in behind me. I turned, and groaned, "Oh. It's only you two." It was Nikki and Logan. "Nice to see you too, miss Touko!" Nikki greeted. Logan snorted at me. "Have you seen any of the Shadow Triad here?" I asked. Logan nodded, "We didn't say anything to him, because he was scary looking." He said.

_Scary looking?_ I wondered, and then I heard a poof. Cilan poofed next to me, his eyes blazed with fear and anger, at the same time. "Yo." I said casually. Cilan turned to me. "When did you get here?" He asked. I shrugged, "Not too long ago." I pointed to Logan and Nikki,"They think you're scary looking." I said. Cilan ignored me, and started through one of the tunnels. "Hey! Wait up!" I called, and ran after him. "Uh, we'll be out here!" Nikki said from behind me.

_Note from author: _

_Yea yea, I ended it here. The battle for champion will continue in chapter ten. Oo! Double digits! I am thinking it will be the last chapter, but who knows? Que Sera Sera! Whatever will be, will be!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note from author: _

_Last chapter! I thank everyone who's been reading along! I want to thank everyone who has favorite the story as well! Anyway, this was also the hardest chapter to write. Not just because I was sad to see it end, but I've never finished Pokémon White. I haven't beaten the elite four yet sadly, so I have no clue what Pokémon Alder has and whatnot. I have challenged them in Pokémon White 2, I was so close to beating Iris, then she launched a surprise attack and my Braviary fainted. That was it, so sad… Back to the story! It's a race for the champion title! Everyone has different reasons. N is going to liberate Pokémon, Touko wants to disband Team Plasma and free the triplets… Who will win? I'll shut up so you can find out!_

Chapter 10

N's POV

Beating Grimsley was a piece of cake. Shauntel was tougher because hardly any of my Pokémon had super effective moves to use against ghost types. After beating Caitlyn, I was getting excited, and a little impatient. Because the sooner I beat Alder, the sooner the Pokémon would be free.

I walked out of Caitlyn's dream land thing and headed for the last of the four. I was surprised (and not so much at the same time) to see Logan and Nikki at the entrance, bickering like an elderly couple. "Hey! What are you morons doing here?" I called to them. They both looked up at me and their eyes lit up.

"Lord N! We've been searching everywhere for you!" Logan cried.

"Well, what are you doing here now, since you 'found' me?" I asked.

"Uh, Touko and one of the Triad are here." Nikki said, "They want down that hallway!" He pointed to the hallway I haven't been in yet. I grimaced.

_Great, they HAVE to be in the one I'm going to! _I thought, very annoyed by the fact I'd have to face Touko here.

I sighed and started to the hallway when I heard a roar and the flapping of wings. Logan and Nikki screamed and ran for cover while I looked up at the sky. I saw Zekrom, with Touya on top, and Sebastian and his Braviary struggling to keep up. "N! I came to cheer you on!" Touya yelled from his seat on the dragon.

"What? You don't need to!" I yelled back. Zekrom landed smoothly, and loudly, beside me. Sebastian and Braviary sailed down right behind them.

Touya jumped off Zekrom and ran at me. I held out my arms to pick him up so I could kiss his forehead. I quickly set him down though because I knew what would be coming out of the hallway behind me very shortly. "I have to finish off the four, and then I'll challenge Alder." I told Touya. Sebastian came up to us, and bowed.

"Lord N, Touya told me where you two have been." He said. I sighed. I knew he'd tell someone. I thought.

"That's alright, I guess." I said. Touya grinned, and Sebastian straightened himself.

I told the two to stay out here, and I turned towards the hall and walked in. about halfway through, I saw two figures walking towards me. "C'mon Cilan! I totally had that in the bag! If you didn't but in-"

"You would've beaten him. I know. I got the final blow in so I'd win. I'm surprised he didn't make you fight him again." Cilan interrupted Touko. I sighed quietly and tried walking past them.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, N!" Touko shouted as I passed her. She kicked my leg, and I almost fell. Cilan came and held me up. "Oh, thanks…" I told him.

"Dammit, N! Where'd you take Touya?!" Touko asked angrily. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want to say!" I told her.

"TELL ME!" Touko shouted, she punched my shoulder hard.

"Geez, alright. We were in Undella Town. I gave him the dark stone and now he's the Hero of Truth. Happy?" I explained quickly. It seemed I finally managed to say something Touko couldn't reply to, she stood still with her mouth wide open. I chuckled, and turned away. "That's you, Cilan?" I asked the Triad member. He nodded,

"Yes. My brothers and I are the Shadow Triad. It's nice to see you safe, my lord." Cilan bowed. I shook my head, a little surprised. Of course that may be my fault, seeing I never bothered to ask who they were whenever I saw them. Touko grunted behind me.

"You made Touya the Hero of Truth? Ack! How could you force that responsibility on him like that-"

"Because Zekrom chose him, that's why!" I interrupted her (and it felt good to do so). I didn't wait for her to reply. I walked forward to challenge the last of the Elite Four.

Touya's POV

Not long after N left through the hall, I heard thunderous stomps coming down it. I shuddered. The stomps got closer, and I saw Touko with the usual frown on her face, and she was the one stomping around. I grinned, and ran towards her to give her a hug. "Big sis, I missed you!" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Touya, I'm glad to see you too!" She replied, her frown turning into a smile.

I let go of Touko. "What're you doing here?" I asked her.

"Ah… Nothing really, just trying to beat this Shadow Triad guy to the champion." She said. The guy from the Triad came up behind her.

"Hey there." He said. I waved to him. "I'm just going to spill a little secret to you Touya," Touko said. She explained the whole deal with the triplets being the Triad and whatnot. I stared at her blankly. "Eh? The Triad is..." I got lost trying to think about it. Touko patted my head. "Don't worry about it." She said. She turned to Cilan.

"I'll beat Alder before you can!" She told him, and then she took off for another hallway. Cilan sighed, and teleported away.

Sebastian came up behind me. "This is getting interesting; I never would have guessed the Shadow Triad was actually the Striation triplets." He said. I nodded, "I can't think about it without getting a headache." I admitted. Sebastian chuckled. Not that much later, N came out from the hall. He had to look down at me, due to our vast height differences. "Did you beat him?" I asked hopefully. N nodded,"Yep, it was a piece of cake!" He said. "So now you can fight Alder." Sebastian said. N nodded. "I'll be sure to win, and then we can finally save all Pokémon!" He said. He pulled out some potions to heal his Darmanitan and Archeops.

At that time, Touko and Cilan raced out from one hallway, and into another. "I'll beat Grimsley first for sure!" Touko shouted.

"Not before me, you won't!" Cilan replied, and with that, they were gone. N chuckled,

"I'd better hurry, before those fools beat Grimsley and Shauntel." Sebastian and I nodded in agreement. N walked over to the giant dragon statue in the middle of the room. Something clicked, and the statue began moving back, revealing a staircase leading down below. "So Alder's down there?" I asked.

N nodded, "Let's go." He said, beckoning Touya and Sebastian over. We all walked down the stairs.

Touko's POV

Cilan and I kept double battling the Elite Four. I think it was against the rules to double battle, but no one said anything. Caitlyn and Grimsley were both beaten easily, but Shauntel was tougher, and it took longer to beat her. Eventually Cilan and I walked to the dragon statue in the center of the main room. The statue moved away from us and showed a big staircase. Cilan walked down first, and I was right behind him. We heard cries of Pokémon up ahead. "Ah crap, N's already here!" I swore.

"No… He's just begun the battle, it seems." Cilan said.

"Hah! Maybe we can get away with a triple battle!" I laughed. We ran up ahead to check out the battle.

N had a Darmanitan out while Alder had his Bouffalant. "Hey N, I'm here now! Just lose already so I can fight Alder!" I shouted to N. N turned around, and stuck his tongue out at me,

"NO way! I'm totally kicking his ass!" He shouted back. I spotted Touya and Sebastian standing out of the way in a corner observing the now heated battle. Literally, it was hot. Darmanitan used heat wave, and the heat hadn't subsided. "Ugh…" I started to sweat, "Dewott, use surf, and wash away the heat!" I said as I sent out my Dewott.

N turned around again. "What? No! Don't use that!" He shouted as Dewott summoned a giant wave of frigid water. I saw Alder chuckling on his side of the field. The water splashed downward onto the battle field, and the entire area around it. It left an enormous puddle behind and had everyone completely soaked.

"Good job." N said sarcastically. I shrugged, "It was hot out." I replied. I looked intently at Alder. "Alder! I demand we have a double battle against you!" I shouted to him. Alder scratched his head,

"Is that allowed…?"

"The Elite Four didn't say anything about it." Cilan told him. Alder thought for a moment.

"It's settled then! A double battle it is! You and N here can pair up and try to beat me!" Alder laughed. I snorted.

"I'll win for sure." I walked up beside N, "Just because I'm battling with you doesn't mean we're friends. Got that?" I told N sternly. N nodded.

"Wait, if we win, who'll be champion…?" Touya asked in his corner. Alder thought again.

"We'll find out soon enough!" He said. "Alright! Let's get started!"

Touya's POV

I didn't expect Touko and Cilan to finish fighting the Elite Four so quickly. But I admit, I was happy to see her come in. I wasn't happy when I got soaked. "Huh, I never thought there'd be a day those two would fight together." Sebastian said. I nodded in agreement.

Touko's Dewott and N's Archeops weren't exactly happy to work together, it seemed. Whenever they got the chance, they'd shove against each other. But at least they attacked the right opponents.

"Touko left me out, it seems." Cilan said, standing next to me.

"When did you-"

"I teleported over here five minutes ago. Did you really not notice me?" Cilan said. I shook my head. I heard Touko cheer.

"One more Pokémon to go!" She shouted. No nodded, he looked a little nervous. Alder sent out his last Pokémon.

"For two people you hate each other, you sure make a good fighting pair." Alder said to Touko and N.

"We do not!" Touko and N said together. Alder chuckled.

It didn't take long for Dewott and Archeops to take down Alder's last Pokémon. I expected Touko and N to be celebrating over their win, but as soon as Alder's Pokémon fainted, they began bickering.

"I got here first, I'll be champion!" N told Touko. She shook her head.

"Hell no, I have a greater purpose than you do! Plus, I'm a girl! I'll be the first girl champion in Unova!" Touko replied furiously. They continued fighting just like that until Alder came up to them. He talked to them quietly so Cilan, Sebastian, and I couldn't hear.

"What?! No way!" Touko complained loudly. Alder nodded to her, and looked over at me.

"Hey Touya, come over here!" He called to me. I walked over to him.

"Yes?" I asked. Alder turned to face me. "You seem like a good kid. You have all eight badges. How would YOU like to be champion of Unova?" I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I asked, "No! I couldn't, I haven't even fought the Elite Four! Isn't that a priority to be champion?" Alder shook his head.

"For you, and the sake of Unova, I'd make an exception. These two I don't trust." Alder jabbed his thumb at Touko and N.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Touko asked demandingly. Alder chuckled.

"So, how about it? Will you be champion in place of these two?" He asked. My mind went blank.

"Say yes, Touya!" N said. Touko sighed, and nodded in agreement with him. I looked at Alder again.

"Why not? It sounds fun!" I told him. Alder sighed with relief,

"Then it's time for my vacation! Floccesy Town, here I come!" He cheered.

For the next several days, Alder told me all about being champion of Unova, and the responsibilities, and the positives it had. "Well, I'll be in Floccesy Town if anything happens!" Alder said as he packed a bag.

"You're leaving, then?" I asked sadly. Alder nodded. "I'm done with being champion. It's time to leave it to the next generation." He said, and with that, he left. Touko, N, Cilan, Sebastian, and Logan and Nikki stayed at the league for a bit while I settled in. I decided I'd be like Alder, and tour Unova. I told my plans to everyone, and they supported it.

"I'm going to go bust Team Plasma and free the Triad!" Touko said.

"I'll go back to the cafe and be normal, I guess." Cilan muttered.

"Guess I'll go back to Nuvema Town." Sebastian said after thinking for a minute.

"We'll travel Unova as the champion's bodyguards! We'll be watching you, Touya!" Logan said, as he dragged Nikki away somewhere. Not very far, I assumed, since Logan just turned into 'a stalker', as Touko put it. I looked over at N and asked what he was going to do. He stayed silent for a minute, and then walked up to me. I had to lift my head up real high to see his face.

"I think I'll travel with my hero." N said, as he bent over, and he kissed me. My face turned hot red, Touko was shouting protests as Cilan and Sebastian held her back. But I couldn't find any better way to spend my life, with the man I loved. Whose real name I found out later, Natural Harmonia Gropius.

_ Note from author:_

_ Well, that's it! I hope you readers enjoyed it! I honestly had some trouble writing about Alder's Pokémon, because since I never fought him, I have NO idea what Pokémon he has! So I apologize for that. Once again, I thank everyone who's been reading all the way! If you'd be so kind as to review, that'd make my day!_


End file.
